grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Idnina
Appearance Idnina is a normal looking blonde woma n with blue eyes. Personality Idnina acts just like any normal human female. Enjoys fine dining and breathing. Most preferred food is peanut butter. Idnina has a hard time expressing her emotions properly due to her speaking in monotone, which leads to many misunderstandings and difficulties when trying talk to her. However, people who get to know her or spend a a decent amount of time with her would most likely develop an aptitude for determining which emotion she wants to convey when she speaks. Biography Idnina was born to an adult male and an adult female, just like any other person. She grew up under the influence of her father and mother normally. When she was first created, Idnina was subpar when it came to interacting with other fellow humans so she tended to spend her time in solitude. Once she had been active for an acceptable portion of time without being deemed a screw up, Idnina was sent off into wide world to live on her own. In order to survive, she took on the profession of being a maid but her stone faced demeanor ,ignorance of many social norms, inability to cook food that tasted good and other factors made it impossible for her to hold onto this job. Idnina is now looking for a new lot in life for herself. Professions (PRIMARY) Chef: '''A chef is someone who deals with foods, drinks and kind of consumable. They have skills in the kitchen to create whatever dishes they can think up in order to serve up a delicious meal to others. They have knowledge on flavoring, proper preparation, ingredients, drink, and nutrients in order to create fantastic meals for others to partake in. From properly learning their craft, Chefs possess iron level resistance to cutting based attacks from their shoulders to their hands. (SECONDARY) '''Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a (Pistol) and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Professional Traits More than One Dish (1 Slot): Some chefs don’t focus on ne type of dish, but spread out their talents and learn much, much more. This character gains bonus technique points equal to 50% of their Will, to make cooking techniques. General Traits Automail Recipient (1 Slot): This character is not a cyborg, but is more like an amputee with automail prosthesis. With this trait, a character can begin to become a cyborg, having one or two missing limbs that have been replaced with an obviously metallic replica. Their cybernetic parts are made out of starter level materials like iron, and may contain weaponry that could be considered basic or very crude. Weaponized Cyborg (2 Slots)(Requires Automail Recipient): This trait allows a character have cybernetics more inline with Cyborgs that are usually found in the grand line. Their cybernetics may b e constructed from mid level materials such as steel. In addition to being allowed extra limbs, these Cyborgs can have designs that incorporate artificial skin, allowing them to look much more human-like. Organs and other internal parts can also be replaced with cybernetics, as well being allowed more advanced systems and machinery, such as dials. Combat Style Idnina's fighting style mainly relies on keeping her distance from enemies and attacking them with her firearm. Her environment tends to come into play in her fights often as she utilizes cover whenever she can. If an enemy were to get into a close range battle with her she would fire some up close shots and try to regain as much distance as possible. Idnina tends to not end battles by fatally wounding her opponents but she had no qualms on doing so if the situation calls for it. Idnina is able to analyze her opponents in order to find their weak spots and shoot at them in order to turn a fight in her favor. In regards to food, Idnina is incapable of making any dish with an enjoyable flavor. The flip side of this is that her meals are always nutritious despite the horrible taste. Idnina often learns toward making fancy looking dishes since she is efficient when it comes to tasks like taking exact measurements, letting things cook for the perfect amount of time and other related skil. Idnina also tends to make peanut butter based dishes, these are her most delicious meals since is unable to taint the taste of the premade peanut butter. Peanut butter is her fuel source and she consumes it normally to benefit from it. Items (Iron)Cybernetic Arms: Constructed from iron with a synthetic skin cover. The arms look like normal human arms. They do not look out of place at all. (Iron)Gun Arm: The hand of the right cybernetic arm can fold back to reveal the barrel of a functional pistol. Techniques Weaponized Cyborg More than One Dish Techniques: Category:Approved